Él y ella
by IshmaelMiller
Summary: Historia ambientada en el mismo universo del fanfic "Ethan". En su viaje siguiendo los pasos de Joel y Ellie, Ethan y Liz se encontraron con una pareja: sus nombres eran Dom y Julie... es hora de saber un poco más de ellos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-¡Dom! –escuchó el grito, despertándolo de inmediato, llegando a caerse de la cama -¡Despierta!

Sólo con el golpe en el suelo logró abrir completamente sus ojos, preguntándose si había logrado dormir por más de seis horas, mientras usaba la palma de su mano para calmar el dolor en su cabeza producto de la caída, dándose cuenta de que el día ya había empezado: la primavera ya había llegado a la zona de cuarentena de Atlanta.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó de vuelta, sabiendo que probablemente Lester ya tenía el cargamento de la mañana listo; las tiendas tenían que abastecerse o quizá de nuevo habrían problemas

Se puso de pie, para observar su cuarto, sombrío pero hogareño, o al menos todo lo que podía ser dentro del marco de lo que era una zona de cuarentena: sabía al menos que si seguía con los chicos como hasta entonces no tendría problemas a futuro.

Entonces se puso rápidamente la camisa gris, abrochando sólo la mitad de los botones por el apuro, sus pantalones junto a los zapatos y salió por la puerta de entrada, para verse en el patio común: cada uno tenía su propio cuarto en esa especie de vecindad y ese espacio común al medio entre todos ellos servía para estacionar los camiones y camionetas en donde llevarían los suministros.

-¡Ahí estás, Dom! –Le gritó el viejo Lester, panzón y barbón como de costumbre, mientras echaba unas cajas en una de las camionetas, mientras todos los de la pandilla hacían su trabajo en esa mañana activa -¡Los militares llegaron con las cajas antes, así que desayuna rápidamente que en diez minutos nos vamos!

-¡Pero ni siquiera me he duchado! –le respondió Dom

-¡Ya tendrás tiempo para eso! –le dijo Lester, apresurándolo

Rápidamente se sentó en la mesa central en el patio, en donde tenían unas rodajas de pan y una taza de café listas para él, y empezó a comer para poder unirse a ellos. Pudo ver a Karl moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando fingir que trabajaba, como de costumbre, sólo para que Lester se diera cuenta y le diera una tunda para luego mandarlo a buscar las cajas de licores, que eran las más pesadas, a modo de castigo.

-¡Se rompe una botella y ya verás! –le advirtió Lester, mientras Karl se las ingeniaba para tomar la caja

Tyler por otro lado, serio como cada mañana, cumplía sus funciones cargando sus cajas a su camión, mientras Brent se apresuraba a subirse a la primera camioneta, que ya estaba cargada, para partir.

Sí, definitivamente la semana había empezado.

Pronto terminó de comer y ya repuesto, ayudó con las últimas cajas a Lester, para luego subirse a la camioneta, en la parte trasera junto a Lester, mientras Gene conducía, y partir a repartir las cajas en las distintas tiendas y puntos de repartición de la ciudad.

Vio a Lester sacar un puro y empezar a fumarlo mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad aptas para vehículos, cruzando uno a uno los puntos de control de los militares y sonrió levemente. Ése era su mundo, el que conocía entonces, con los chicos.

Era una buena vida.

* * *

><p>Ella sólo se movía en la cama, deslizando su cuerpo entre las sábanas intentando volver a encontrar esa posición cómoda y poder volver a quedarse dormida, pero tras varias vueltas notó con decepción que ya no le quedaba más sueño, siendo la única alternativa dejar de dormir y levantarse.<p>

Extendió su mano torpemente hacia su cómoda, para encender la linterna que tenía: el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, pero no porque fuera de noche sino por las cortinas negras de su cuarto que bloqueaban casi toda la luz del sol que intentaba pasar por los cristales de la ventana.

No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero por su falta de sueño podía predecir que, si había dormido unas diez horas, debían ser las una de la tarde o un poco más; se levantó torpemente, saliendo de entre las sábanas, para ir hacia la ventana y correr las cortinas, sólo para que sus ojos le dolieran un poco por el golpe de luz: sí, definitivamente era pasado el mediodía.

Fue hacia el mueble en donde tenía su ropa para sacar un par de shorts, una polera y ropa interior para ir al baño de su cuarto. Se quedó viendo fijamente sus zapatos, para luego cambiar a las chalas: ya se había acabado el invierno.

Con pesar sintió lo helada del agua en la ducha, tiritando cuando el frío tocó su cuerpo desnudo, lamentándose al recordar que el próximo cargamento de leña para la caldera llegaría en una semana más: finalmente aceptó que tendría que congelarse por las mañanas hasta entonces.

Pero eventualmente su cuerpo se adaptó a esa temperatura, y cerrando los ojos, sintió cómo el agua caía en su cabeza, mojando su largo cabello rubio, deslizándose por su cara y recorriendo su cuerpo hasta los pies.

Era relajante, incluso a falta de agua caliente.

Entonces dudó un poco en cuanto a si le diría a Kenneth que preparara la caldera al llegar la leña cada día cuando despertase: quizá podría experimentar bañándose con agua fría cada día.

Cerró la llave y el agua cesó, tras lo cual abrió las cortinas de la tina y empezó a secar su cuerpo, para luego vestirse. Salió del baño a su cuarto y buscó esa peineta roja que siempre usaba, y empezó a peinar su cabello, de extremo a extremo.

Entonces vio el espejo que tenía al lado de su cama: se concentró en él y pudo ver su rostro.

Recordó todos los cumplidos que siempre recibió por su apariencia.

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior viendo su rostro, y ya vestida y lista decidió salir de su cuarto, bajando la escalera que conectaba la entrada a su habitación con el primer piso, en donde tras un par de puertas podía salir a la sala central del restaurant en el que vivía.

-Buenas tardes –le dijo Kenneth, con sus pocas canas desafortunadas para recién tener treinta y tres años, desde el otro lado de la tabla de pedidos, claramente bromeando –bella durmiente

-Ahórrate los adjetivos –le respondió ella seria seriamente -¿Qué hay hoy de almuerzo?

-Estofado de pollo acompañado con verduras… y adivina quiénes llegaron antes… -le dijo Kenneth, dándole una señal

-¿De qué estás hablando? –respondió ella, confundida y molesta justamente por no saber a qué se refería él

-Tadá –dijo él, sacando desde detrás de su mesa una botella de licor –los cargueros llegaron antes y trajeron las cajas por la mañana

-Dame la botella entera y te doy mi ración de leña por una semana –le dijo ella rápidamente, apuntándole con el dedo índice

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan generosa? –Le preguntó Kenneth riéndose -¿o tan dependiente te has vuelto? Por suerte me preocupo más por ti que lo que me agrada darme baños calientes, así que tu oferta no me convence… sólo un vaso, como siempre

-Te detesto, Ken –le dijo ella, para sentarse en una de las mesas de los clientes que estaba vacía –al menos tráeme rápido la comida, que me muero de hambre

-¡Una orden para Julie, nuestra bella durmiente! –dijo Kenneth, avisándole a los de la cocina

Se quedó esperando, viendo cómo el lugar se llenaba de personas que a cambio de tarjetas de racionamiento podían pedir platos más producidos que lo que podían encontrar en centros de repartición, aunque sabía que todo era a un precio: los militares les daban los ingredientes para hacer las comidas, pero también tenían que cocinar para sus soldados y mandarles colaciones diariamente, en un convenio que habían arreglado Kenneth y Jeff, el mandamás de los militares de esa ciudad.

Su estómago rugía de hambre, y se estaba impacientando en medio de toda esa gente, pero en ese momento apareció Rita, quien repartía los platos en el lugar, con la bandeja con su almuerzo.

-¡Una orden de estofado lista! –dijo Rita entusiasta, pese a que estaba al lado de Julie, como para escucharla más que bien –y el vaso de vino, cortesía de la casa

-Ya no soy una niña, como para que regulen lo que puedo ingerir y no –respondió Juliet

-Agradece que no has pagado nunca aquí –le dijo Rita burlona, aunque sin malas intenciones

Julie la miró, molesta porque no tenía cómo responder a eso.

-Uno de estos días asaltaré uno de los camiones de los cargueros llevándome todas las cajas y me embriagaré hasta que no pueda más –dijo finalmente, para empezar a comer

* * *

><p><strong>Éste es un proyecto que tenía en mente desde antes, pero que quería concretar finalmente, y aquí está el prólogo: una historia aparte de la de Ethan que se ubica en el mismo universo, sobre estos dos personajes.<strong>

**Acepto sugerencias y críticas, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 1 -Él

**Capítulo 1 –Él**

-Esa chica del restaurant te echó el ojo –le dijo Karl, mientras almorzaban en la mesa del patio común después de haber recorrido casi toda la ciudad debido a que el cargamento de esa mañana no sólo había llegado antes, sino que había sido mayor al normal -¿crees que no me di cuenta, Dom?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le respondió Dom, para luego echarse un gran pedazo de carne a la boca; debido a todo el recorrido recién habían empezado a almorzar a las cinco de la tarde –concéntrate en comer, que tenemos que ir a la tienda de Steve a hacer el turno de la tarde… y ya llevamos atraso

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Rita? ¿Por qué siempre eres tú el que se lleva las mejores?

-Deja de lamentarte –le dijo mientras se tomaba lo que le quedaba de agua –si hablara diez minutos conmigo probablemente se convencería de que soy un aburrido

-Al menos te dan la oportunidad… cosa distinta es que nunca la aproveches

-No me gusta aparentar quien no soy

-Morirás solo, Dom…

-Al menos no estaré desempleado porque Steve me despida por no hacer los turnos completos –le respondió, para pararse de la mesa -¿Aún no terminas? ¡Apresúrate!

Era la rutina por las mañanas el partir con el grupo a repartir los suministros: Lester había tenido la idea y tras conversar con Jeff les había asegurado el trabajo a todo el grupo, con lo cual cada uno podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que no les faltarían las tarjetas de racionamiento para las necesidades básicas, pero en lo que respectaba a las tardes cada uno podía seguir su camino, consiguiendo otros trabajos para poder darse más lujos con las pagas o simplemente matar el tiempo con lo que tuvieran a mano; de cualquier forma la regla irrompible era no fallar en las mañanas, tras la cual cada uno podía despilfarrar sus tarjetas como quisiera, aunque el aire de hermandad entre todos hacía que esa situación se diera poco.

Dom había impulsado a Karl a acompañarlo en el trabajo en la tienda de Steve en un intento de sacarlo de su ciclo infinito de haraganería al darle un trabajo extra para que se acostumbrara a estar siempre en movimiento, pero la verdad era que éste le estaba dando un poco de problemas; detrás de todas las discusiones y retos era su intento de ayudarlo, sabiendo que siendo así uno no podía esperar lo mejor en esas calles.

Porque en el fondo se sentía bien en ese lugar, con los chicos: la gran mayoría había llegado en convoyes militares en una operación de evacuación, después de que su antigua zona de cuarentena fuese tomada por rebeldes; había perdido todo para cuando había llegado a Atlanta y no podía sentirse sino desamparado en los camiones al lado de gente que se veía destrozada; él había perdido a sus padres hacía tiempo y en parte lo había superado, pero pudo ver en todas esas personas ese estado en el cual él había estado poco después de sus partidas, deduciendo que se debían a las revueltas. Fue Lester quien lo sacó de eso, y estaba agradecido por ello, descubriendo luego al grupo que aquel anciano tenía hecho, y no tardó mucho en ganarse su propio cuarto en la vecindad.

-¡Karl! ¡Apresúrate! –le gritó Dom, ya listo en la puerta de la reja que conectaba el patio con la calle

Varias veces cada día le llegaban a la cabeza unas ganas de darle una tunda, pero tampoco podía negar los buenos tiempos que había pasado con él, por lo cual siempre se controlaba y terminaba perdonándolo. Karl era distraído, torpe, holgazán y a veces molesto, pero era después de todo su amigo, y eso hacía todo más llevadero.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos Dom! –le dijo Karl, corriendo para pasarlo y salir a la calle

Dom lo vio adelantarse y hacerle señas con la mano desde afuera y sólo pudo dejar ir una pequeña sonrisa para alcanzarlo.

-Tendremos suerte si Steve no nos recibe con disparos –le dijo, cuando le hubo alcanzado el paso

-Recuerda que si algo se me da es la diplomacia –le respondió Karl

-No creo que sepas lo que esa palabra significa…

Atlanta era una ciudad mucho más controlada que lo que había sido en su momento Chattanooga, siendo las caminatas al local de Steve una sucesión de punto de control tras punto de control: a veces sentía que se le iba a cansar el brazo de tanto mostrar su identificación a los soldados uno tras otro, pero a su modo eso le hacía ver que era probable que las cosas serían más estables esta vez: era un sentimiento encontrado en ese aspecto, pero pensar en estabilidad en ese mundo era agradable; la sola idea era alienígena.

-¡Debieron llegar hace dos horas! –Les gritó Steve apenas los vio -¡Recordarán esto cuando les pague!

Dom intentó explicarle que el encargo de la mañana les había tomado más de lo normal, intentando explicarle calmadamente, tranquilizando al cuarentón Steve un tanto, tranquilidad que era contrarrestada por el tono de Karl, quien por su lado intentaba excusarse de la misma forma, pero incluso al hablar de un motivo real lo hacía sonar como un invento.

-De cualquier forma les pagaré menos –concluyó Steve, creyéndole a Dom –y esta vez ustedes cerrarán la tienda como castigo, así que iré a mi casa a descansar un poco

Por lo general el turno de ellos acababa a las seis y media, debido a que Steve se encargaba de cerrar el local; a las siete en punto cada tienda debía estar cerrada por orden de los militares, pero al parecer en esa ocasión tendrían que darse ese tiempo extra.

-Ojalá que no se acostumbre a dejarnos el cierre –se quejó Karl, viendo como Steve se perdía en la calle

-Al menos no nos despidió –le respondió Dom –rápido, prepárate, que ahí vienen clientes

Les esperaban dos horas de trabajo en la tienda de suministros básicos de Steve.

Claire, Tim, Derek y otros: con el pasar de los días había aprendido los rostros de ciertos clientes que le habían agradado y de a poco conversaba con ellos en esos intercambios rápidos de tarjetas de racionamiento por latas de comida y botellas de leche.

Entonces entre todas las personas pudo ver a una chica en la fila: tenía un cabello rubio largo que acompañaba su figura delgada y se veía inusualmente agradable entre toda esa gente.

Se veía más o menos de su edad; no podía tener más de veinte años, y en realidad era bastante bonita. Tenía que actuar normal; tenía que actuar normal si es que no quería dar esa pésima impresión que por lo general daba. Faltaban sólo tres personas antes de que llegara ella.

Se concentró y respiró profundamente, y entonces la recibió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? –le dijo cuidando su tono

-Dame tres botellas de leche y… -dijo ella, secamente, viendo un papel que tenía en la mano –dos porciones de queso

Ni saludos, ni modales y todo acompañado de ese tono duro y seco, como si él le estuviera haciendo un favor al venderle los productos: desencantado fue a buscar lo que pedía y se lo llevo ya sin mucha prisa, un tanto agobiado incluso.

-Ahí tienes las tarjetas –le respondió ella, para tomar las cosas e irse inmediatamente

-Se dice "gracias"… -murmuró él hacia sí mismo, observando cómo se iba –… ¡Siguiente!

-¿Por qué pusiste esa cara? –le dijo Karl, notando su rostro desencantado

-Nada… -le respondió él- ¿qué desea?

Hasta ahí había llegado la belleza rara en la ciudad, y eso que todavía faltaba una hora más de trabajo, pensó mientras iba a buscar el siguiente pedido.

Pronto la gente empezó progresivamente a dejar de circular, así como se acababa el día, y con un poco más de calma ya empezó con el proceso del cierre del local junto a Karl; tenían que reordenar todas las cajas para que cupiesen al bajar la reja de metal y mover las mesas de atención, viendo cómo las calles cada vez se vaciaban más.

-Es mejor que nos apuremos –le dijo Karl, cuando ya todo estaba listo –sino los militares empezarán a vernos con ojos raros

Dom se volteó para verlo y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó él, extrañado por el gesto

-Nada –le respondió Dom –es que es la primera vez que te veo acá después de las seis

Karl siempre se las arreglaba para huir a eso de las cinco y media, dejando la última hora siempre a cargo de Dom.

-No podía dejarte hacer el cierre solo –le respondió Karl, excusándose –pero tampoco te acostumbres

-Eso está más que claro –le respondió Dom, riéndose –venga, regresemos con los chicos

Pero fue entonces que de la nada escucharon el sonido del motor y pronto pudieron ver el camión negro de Tyler aparecer entre las calles, para parar justo al lado de ellos, asomándose él por la ventana para hacerles comprobar que era él. No dijo ninguna palabra, como de costumbre, pero el mensaje fue claro: Karl fue el primero en subirse rápidamente, para acomodarse en el asiento del medio, mientras Dom se subía calmadamente, agradeciendo el gesto.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos todavía acá? –le preguntó Dom ya sentado

-Me encontré con Steve y me dijo que se quedarían para el cierre –le respondió Tyler –así que pensé en pasarlos a buscar

-Te lo agradezco, Tyler

-Nos ahorraste toda la caminata de vuelta a casa –agregó Karl

-¿Cómo les va en el trabajo? –preguntó entonces Tyler, ya echando en marcha el camión

Dom entonces le hizo un gesto a Karl, diciéndole con lenguaje corporal que se callara y le dejara responder: Karl tenía una disposición genuina a generar ciertos problemas a la hora de dar explicaciones.

-Cierta persona suele irse antes de que acabe el turno… pero según yo no lo hacemos mal

-Ya veo –respondió Tyler

Podían ver los puntos de control pasar más rápido, deteniéndose el vehículo sólo para pasar las identificaciones correspondientes a los militares encargados: pronto anochecería y en medio de la oscuridad vagar en medio de las calles era peligroso no sólo por asaltos o asesinatos por parte de ratas de la ciudad, sino también por los propios soldados: tanta seguridad significaba también un riesgo, en donde la línea entre culpable e inocente se había hecho bastante delgada con el pasar del tiempo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –preguntó Dom, para romper el silencio; como de costumbre Tyler no hablaba más de lo necesario incluso con amigos, aunque eso jamás había significado algo malo

Tyler soltó una pequeña risa, dando unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

-Porque si bien yo ya tenía la idea de venir a buscarlos después de que me dijera que seguían ahí, él mismo me pidió que viniera por ustedes

Dom no respondió, sino que se quedó viendo al techo del camión, relajándose mientras recordaba cada vez que Steve los había retado por las faltas de Karl o cuando al principio no se manejaban muy bien en la tienda y entregaban a veces más de lo que debían a la hora de separar las porciones, sin poder evitar concluir que detrás de todo eso Steve igual se preocupaba por ellos.

-Despiértame cuando lleguemos, Karl –le dijo Dom entonces, recordando que lo habían despertado antes en la mañana, echando hacia atrás el asiento –voy a descansar un poco

Había sido un día largo y estando por fin en una posición cómoda, fue como si todo el sueño y cansancio acumulado lo golpeara coordinadamente a la vez para convencerlo de que tenía que aprovechar ese breve viaje para dormir. Pero entonces tuvo un breve recuerdo, casi imperceptible, que no pudo distinguir entre sus veintidós años de vida: él acostado en una hamaca, con el viento acariciando su cuerpo mientras sólo podía escuchar las hojas moverse y algunos pájaros de fondo, mientras él descansaba, para entonces ser despertado por una voz que lo llamaba.

Abrió los ojos para ver el techo del camión nuevamente y pudo recordar aquél momento: él estaba descansando y la voz de su madre lo despertó, avisándole que la cena estaba lista.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pensando en cuánto había pasado desde aquellos tiempos, y viendo aquella imagen de los pastizales anaranjados, se quedó dormido profundamente.

No despertó sino hasta cuando su sueño fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la ventana: abrió los ojos torpemente, moviendo su cabeza para inspeccionar dónde estaba, descubriendo que estaba en el mismo asiento, para ver que quien golpeaba la ventana era Karl; el camión estaba estacionado en el patio común y ya era de noche: habían llegado hacía tiempo.

-Tú comida se está enfriando –le dijo Karl –así que si quieres una merienda caliente antes de irte a la cama, ésta es tu oportunidad

Abrió la puerta del camión y bajó al suelo, notando que su cuerpo aún estaba en parte medio dormido, dificultando un poco sus movimientos.

-Gracias por avisarme, Karl –le dijo, para tomar su plato e irse a su cuarto

Pero tras entrar no pudo sino pensar en ese día, y tras una breve discusión interna fue a su cama y sacó desde bajo el colchón dos tarjetas de racionamiento; salió y rápidamente alcanzó a Karl antes de que éste último entrara a su cuarto.

-Toma, Karl –le dijo, pasándole las tarjetas

-¿Y esto? –Le respondió él –si estás generoso hoy no puedo sino aceptarlo, claro

-Nada… -dijo Dom, titubeando sus palabras –es por quedarte hasta el final en la tienda y ayudarme en el cierre

-Pero si ése es mi trabajo

-Exactamente por eso te las doy –le dijo él –porque era tu trabajo… y porque lo hiciste

-No sé si tomar esto como un cumplido o una burla –le dijo él con su tono característico –pero estas tarjetas no tienen la culpa de las razones así que las tomo, ¡gracias!

Dom sólo sonrió mientras volvía a su cuarto; sí, era por lo que le había dicho, pero en el fondo era por lo que significaba: se sentó a comer en la cama pensando en que probablemente Karl no acabaría tan mal como él había pensado hasta entonces.

-Creo que ya veo por qué Lester te trajo al grupo –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras notaba que el sueño volvía a su cuerpo

Pero nada era perfecto, como todo en la vida; mientras recordaba los eventos del día su memoria eventualmente revivió ese momento con aquella chica rubia.

Se mordió el labio inferior recordando su molesto tono de voz y rápidamente movió su memoria a otros recuerdos para calmar el mal sabor en la boca, y así poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño al acostarse.

Mañana sería otro día.


	3. Capítulo 2 -Ella

**Capítulo 2 –Ella**

Entró torpemente al restaurant en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, tambaleándose hacia varios lados mientras la luz del auto en la calle se alejaba junto al sonido del motor andando. Sentía la cabeza un tanto pesada yéndose hacia los lados mientras caminaba a través del salón principal en donde por el día comerían los clientes, para hacerse paso por las dos puertas y la escalera que la separaban de su cuarto.

Llegó finalmente y sólo pudo caminar en medio de la oscuridad de su pieza, tropezándose con algo que casi la hizo caer al suelo, no pudiendo saber exactamente qué había sido supuso que era alguna prenda que había dejado tirada ahí; se dirigió a la ventana que le daba una leve luz para ubicarse mejor para cubrirla totalmente con la cortina negra, sacarse los pantalones y la chaqueta y lanzarse a la cama.

Si su sentido del tiempo no se había deteriorado debían de ser las cuatro de la mañana o quizá las cinco; no importaba tanto de todos modos.

Había ido a jugar pool con Spencer y los demás; conocía a Spencer desde hacía tiempo y era una ventaja tremenda ser "amiga" de un militar con cierto grado, dándole privilegios como para poder ignorar el toque de queda e ir a aquél salón de pool que sólo podrían utilizar miembros del ejército, eso sin hablar de las cervezas gratis; no era novedad el que los militares acapararan gran parte de los suministros de la ciudad, sobrándoles muchas veces de todo aunque claramente las cervezas y los cigarros eran las primeras cosas en irse entre las manos de los soldados que podían obtenerlas y ella hacía su parte en ello aunque gracias netamente a Spencer.

Miró hacia el techo, pensando en que despertaría nuevamente en la tarde un tanto desorientada, correría la cortina, se bañaría y vería qué hacer con su día. Se mordió el labio mientras su brazo derecho descansaba bajo su cabeza y se puso de lado en la cama, casi en posición fetal, dando a la pared, e impacientemente esperó a quedarse dormida.

Pero no pudo, pese a que sus ojos le molestaban un poco, queriendo dormir, y su cuerpo en sí se notaba cansado por todas esas risas con Spencer. Todas esas risas falsas que había dado para mantener el hilo lo suficientemente estirado como para seguir en confianza y obtener lo que quería; mantener la confianza como para poder seguir viéndolo y obteniendo lo que quería.

Se levantó, sin preocuparse por volver a vestirse y se acercó a la ventana, abriendo la cortina negra para poder observar la ciudad: ahí estaba esa calle colindante al restaurant, pudiendo ver las luces de los postes y pudo distinguir las tropas que tras cierto tiempo patrullaban las calles. Era una rutina, sin lugar a dudas, pero no los veía cansados; no como ella.

Quizá estaban resignados y habían aceptado sus trabajos, o quizá los querían: no podía distinguir en sus rostros, en parte por la oscuridad y por la distancia que le impedían ver bien aquellas caras, y a decir verdad sintió una curiosidad por saber ello, molestándose nuevamente porque recordaba otra vez esa sensación de notar su vida como una rutina con leves variaciones. Le repugnaba esa idea, pero le repugnaba todavía más el pensar que era así y que ella no hacía nada por cambiar eso.

Pero jamás llegaba a una respuesta y siempre quedaba a la deriva en el lago que era su mente. No, decir lago era exagerar: su mente era sólo una laguna, casi un charco, en el que ella de algún modo se mantenía a flote al pasar los días, semanas, meses, e incluso años.

Y se quedó ahí, viendo hacia donde pudiese en completo silencio apoyada en el marco de la ventana, sintiendo la brisa de la noche entrar por la ventana y acariciar su rostro como una leve caricia de parte de alguien, o quizá algo. Tuvo entonces un recuerdo fugaz: esa caricia en su cara, esa expresión de cariño.

Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para librarse de aquellos momentos.

Pero entonces sintió unos golpes en su puerta.

-¿Julie? –escuchó, en una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharla y lo suficientemente baja como para no despertarla en caso de que hubiera estado dormida, como cuidada cautelosamente -¿estás ahí?

Era Kenneth.

-Pasa –le dijo ella sin ánimo, sin voltearse ni dejar de apoyarse en el marco de la ventana

Kenneth era el único que tenía una llave de su cuarto además de ella, aunque era por motivos de emergencia, por si alguna vez pasaba algo y la necesitaba; había algo que le aseguraba a ella que él jamás la utilizaría para entrar si no era realmente necesario y eso le bastaba: eso, y que además no podía ser lo suficientemente hipócrita como para decir algo al respecto adicional a lo obvio.

-Hasta que llegaste –le dijo él, entrando

-Te dije que no me esperaras –respondió ella, sin salir de la ventana, con su vista deambulando entre lo que podía ver de la ciudad

-Estoy bastante claro en cuanto a que… no puedo prohibirte cosas o darte órdenes, pero sabes que de todas formas me preocupo… y estas salidas nocturnas… tú sabes cómo es la ciudad

-Salgo regularmente... hoy llegué un poco más tarde nada más, ¿por qué la repentina preocupación por esto?

-¿Sabes… qué día es hoy?... o mejor dicho ¿qué día era ayer?

-No… -entonces su voz se detuvo, dándose cuenta entonces de la respuesta a esa pregunta

Kenneth sólo pudo observar su espalda dándole el tiempo para desarrollar ese silencio entre ambos, entendiendo perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le dijo Julie, volteándose para verlo

-¿No te lo dije hace cinco años en un día como éste?

Julie sólo pudo observarlo, como una hermana menor observaría a su hermano mayor en caso de tener uno, sin poder evitar tener un dejo de enojo dentro de ella, ese enojo que regularmente tenía a diario sólo que mayor a lo habitual.

-… Lo pensaré –le respondió finalmente ella, agachando la cabeza

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí… nunca lo olvides –le dijo Kenneth, entendiendo lo que esa respuesta significaba

Julie bajo lentamente la mirada hasta dejarla en el suelo completamente negro.

-... Creo que por ahora preferiré dormir un poco

Kenneth la vio, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, comprensivo.

-Ok, te dejaré en paz… y una cosa –agregó, justo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta –para la próxima vez ponte algo

En ese momento Julie se dio cuenta de que al haber estado perdida en la ventana antes de recibirlo había olvidado ponerse algo encima de su ropa interior.

Irritada, se lanzó a la cama; si hubiera sido otra persona ya habría estado afuera golpeándolo hasta hacerle perder la memoria, y empezó a dar golpes en la cama.

Y entonces despertó.

Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, despertada por la luz de la cortina que no había cerrado la noche anterior; probablemente no era tan tarde como de costumbre, levantándose lentamente entre bostezos para ir por ropa y dirigirse al baño, sintiéndose por algún motivo más liviana, como si su cuerpo pesara menos.

-Quizá lo necesite –se dijo a sí misma, mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo, esta vez agradablemente: ya le había agarrado el gusto

Al salir vio nuevamente ese peine rojo y se vio en el espejo con ese peine en su mano derecha.

Si hubiera sido como debería ser, tendría que haber botado ese peine hacía mucho, pensó; botarlo a la basura y olvidarlo como lo demás en su vida. Pero ahí estaba, peinándose nuevamente con él, partiendo desde la raíz hasta la punta de su largo cabello rubio, y no pudo sino sentir enojo y confusión.

Le costaba admitir la idea, pero no podía sino pensar en aquella contradicción no sólo sobre ese peine, sino sobre ella misma, pero no lo quería decir, ni mucho menos oír.

-¡Comida! –Dijo al salir al salón del restaurant –muero de hambre

Pudo ver a Kenneth en el mostrador, y a Rita repartiendo un plato, y sólo pudo concentrarse en la mirada que ambos tenían, la cual era ciertamente una de sorpresa mezclada con un poco de alegría.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –dijo entonces Kenneth, casi riéndose –parece que… vas a desayunar por una vez en tu vida

Julie sólo les devolvió una mirada de desconfianza para luego hacer un gesto de queja y sentarse en una de las mesas disponibles; fue entonces que vio el reloj de la pared y pudo ver que eran las once de la mañana.

Desayunar: qué raro era verse frente a un pedazo de pan con una taza de té, en vez del plato de fondo de siempre.

Pero todavía más raro era todo el hecho de estar despierta a esa hora, no sabiendo bien qué hacer después de terminar de comer.

-Voy a salir –avisó –vuelvo a eso de las dos a almorzar

Calles, calles y más calles.

Y por supuesto soldados en los puntos de control, algunos de los cuales la reconocieron gracias a Spencer.

-¿Eres la novia de Spencer? –le preguntó uno

-Ni en cien años –le respondió ella, para tomar de vuelta su identificación y seguir caminando

Aunque tampoco era tonta: sabía que Spencer tenía un interés en ella, como muchos antes: sólo tenía que mantener el hilo lo suficientemente estirado como para seguir yendo con él a los juegos de pool, y lo suficientemente aflojado como para que no pasara nada más de lo necesario.

Y pese a que no lo había pensado ni al despertar, ni al salir del restaurant, ni siquiera al caminar por las calles, eventualmente llegó a ese lugar.

La azotea de aquel bar abandonado, desde el cual se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad, iluminada por el sol primaveral, sentada en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en el cual se había sentado hacía harto tiempo.

No quería decirlo, pero en ese lugar no pudo sino sentirse atacada por aquellos recuerdos que le daban a entender aquello que tanto la molestaba. Agachó la cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados en sus rodillas.

No quería, pero así era, o al menos a esa conclusión llegaba.

-Soy un desastre –dijo en voz baja, pese a que no había nadie en las cercanías que pudiese oírla

Sí que lo era.

-Aquí estás –escuchó entonces detrás de ella

Se dio vuelta sorprendida para ver a Rita, quien lucía su cabello castaño y sus características pecas como siempre.

-¿Qué haces acá? –le preguntó Julie, esta vez sin un tono seco o duro

-¿Acaso no puedo acompañarte un rato?

Ahí estaba nuevamente: esa forma de ser alegre característica de Rita.

De cualquier forma la había seguido. Quizá fue por su inesperada salida en la mañana, y todo el hecho de haberse levantado tan temprano para lo que acostumbraba.

-Ven, tonta –le dijo Julie, con un tono levemente tierno

-La vista desde acá es estupenda –le dijo Rita, sentándose a su lado –no me cabe duda alguna sobre por qué viniste acá

-Sí… la vista es buena –Julie sólo observaba lo que veía, notando que contrastando aquellos calificativos, la ciudad se veía como siempre: no podía fijar la vista en algún punto de las calles sin pensar en que probablemente esa persona la estaba pasando mucho peor que ella

-Ya quisiera poder ver este panorama cada día que despierto, en vez del callejón que me toca admirar –dijo la última palabra con un leve tono cómico, recordando que vivía a unas calles del restaurant

-Sí…

-Este lugar es especial para ti, ¿no? –le dijo ella entonces, cortando el ambiente relajado hasta entonces, para pasar a uno más íntimo, ambiente que le incomodó un poco a Julie; no era precisamente mejor amiga con Rita, pese a todo el tiempo que habían convivido en el restaurant, desde que Rita había decidido trabajar con Kenneth

Julie sólo se mantuvo observando el suelo que las separaba por no más de unos cuantos centímetros, con ella viendo hacia el sol de mediodía.

Qué más daba darse por vencida una vez que fuera.

No quería decirlo, pero ahí estaba ese hecho que no aceptaría y que olvidaría al poco tiempo: era débil.

-Sí –respondió finalmente –este lugar tiene cierto significado para mí

-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó Rita, viendo que su acercamiento había dado resultado -¿A qué se debe?

Silencio.

Había ido demasiado lejos, pensó, o habría pensado si no hubiera estado con todos esos recuerdos en su cabeza que la aturdían a la hora de intentar concebir cualquier pensamiento o respuesta preparada.

-Supongo he ido demasiado lejos –le dijo entonces Rita, dándose cuenta de lo que aquél significado significaba en ella

Julie entonces se volteó para mirarla, pensando por primera vez en que Rita quizá era más de lo que mostraba a todos; si quería saber más tendría que descubrirlo por ella misma, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: tenía interés en alguien más, interés sincero por conocer más a alguien.

Pensaba que no necesitaba eso, o que ya no lo necesitaba más.

Recordó cuando se había dicho eso a sí misma llorando: no eran buenos recuerdos.

-Quizá algún día de lo diga –le respondió entonces Julie, saliendo de su trance

-¿Debo hacer algo para que eso pase? –le preguntó ella, atenta

Entonces Julie sintió un leve pesar en el pecho, como si esa fuera la pregunta que hubiera estado esperando por tanto tiempo, pero no por parte de ella.

-Sólo… no cambies –moduló ella, sintiendo un pequeño alivio sin razón conocida

-No creo que eso sea difícil –respondió Rita, para luego ponerse de pie –bueno, ya va a comenzar la hora punta… esos almuerzos no se van a servir solos, así que ¡nos vemos!

No sabía cuán difícil era, o quizá no quería saberlo o admitirlo.

Pudo verla mientras corría de vuelta al restaurant de Kenneth con esa energía, poco usual en esa ciudad. ¿Sólo esa ciudad? Probablemente en todo el país.

-Incluso en…

No, no quería decirlo.

Entonces sintió un leve quejido en su estómago: así era, tenía hambre.

Pero ni siquiera el hambre pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos. Y se confundió al pensar en si aquél repentino comportamiento se debía quizá, en parte, no al hecho de haber despertado temprano, sino a lo que había significado: recordó entonces que efectivamente no se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había quedado dormida, y eso fue sólo después de la conversación que había tenido con Kenneth en la noche en su cuarto.

Y tuvo la débil sensación de que de algún modo todo estaba conectado, aunque no supo distinguir al catalizador: si fue ella, Kenneth o Rita: si era ésta última entonces cómo había podido leerla.

¿Y si Kenneth le había hablado a Rita al respecto? Sabía que ambos estaban en el restaurant desde temprano, mucho más temprano de la hora a la que ella despertó ese día. Conocía a Kenneth, y si hubiera sido así podría haber deducido el motivo.

Tantas cosas en su cabeza, tantas que parecía que iba a estallar.

La conversación con Kenneth; ¿de qué habían hablado? Entonces lo recordó, y eso fue lo que ocupó su mente en todo el camino de regreso, que la mantuvo casi sedada mientras caminaba de vuelta al restaurant, ignorando las palabras de los soldados de los puntos de control, caminando y sólo caminando.

¿Y si quizá no era coincidencia, pero tampoco era un plan de Kenneth? Quizá así debía ser, pero no podía decir con certeza nada, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba molesta al respecto; quizá hasta le agradaba la idea de no saber: le daba ilusión.

-¡Llegas justo a la hora! –Dijo Kenneth al verla entrar -¡un especial de miércoles para nuestra Julie!

El especial de miércoles no existía, pensó Julie, para luego sentarse en la primera mesa que halló desocupada: sabía que pronto el lugar se llenaría, como siempre que ella despertaba hasta antes de ese día.

Entonces recordó de nuevo lo que Kenneth le había dicho la noche anterior.

Con todo lo que había pasado, probablemente era una buena idea dar aquél paso; sí, era una buena idea.

-¿Kenneth? –le preguntó entonces, con un tono juvenil raro en ella, como haciendo asimétrica una relación que siempre había sido simétrica -¿La tienda de Steve sigue requiriendo trabajadores extra?

Kenneth estaba escribiendo en una hoja, pero en ese mismo momento dejó de escribir, soltó el lápiz y se quedó viendo a Julie.

-Tiene a dos atendiendo, pero creo que puede darte un puesto

No era tanto el trabajo en sí, sino lo que significaba.

Iba a avanzar, por primera vez en cinco años.

Entonces sólo pudo recordarse a sí misma con catorce años, y pese a que no detectó totalmente el pensamiento, notó como de reojo aquella frase.

"¿Y si quizá mi vida se detuvo en ese momento, y la estoy reanudando por fin?".

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora, he estado ocupado estas semanas pero aquí está el segundo capítulo: acepto sugerencias, críticas o consejos sobre cómo ha ido. ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3 -La nueva

**Capítulo 3 –La nueva**

-¡Karl! –Gritó Lester -¡Apresúrate!

Eran aproximadamente las once antes del mediodía, en una mañana particularmente ocupada; en el último tiempo los cargamentos habían sido cada vez mayores, hecho extraño dado que hasta hacía poco era al revés: parecía que la situación en la ciudad estaba mejorando, en vez de arrastrarse para no bajar como era costumbre.

Esta vez era Lester quien conducía, mientras Dom y Karl estaban en la parte trasera; el asiento de copiloto y el medio estaban desocupados, pero de esa forma era más rápido el proceso de bajar las cajas, pues en el trayecto los dos se encargaban de dejar listas las cajas que debían ser entregadas en la siguiente parada.

-La siguiente es… el restaurant de Kenneth –dijo Karl, leyéndolo de una hoja que había preparado para recordar los lugares –saca el alcohol y dos de carne

Dom buscó las cajas un tanto extrañado; no sólo había sido lo que había ocurrido el lunes en la tienda de Steve, sino que además había algo como nuevo en Karl, súbitamente cambiándolo de la noche a la mañana: hacía sólo una semana no habría podido imaginarlo haciendo una preparación para el trabajo siquiera.

Pero no quiso preguntar en parte porque también creyó que era probable que todo estuviera en su cabeza y que ése fuera simplemente otro día más con breves diferencias a lo normal en el trabajo.

Entonces, llegando al lugar de Kenneth, su mirada se detuvo de golpe en cierto detalle del lugar: pudo ver a cierta chica saliendo del restaurant, y pudo reconocerla tras unos pocos segundos de duda interna: era quien había comprado esa porción de queso hacía dos días en la tienda y de inmediato recordó ese detalle: pese a su apariencia no era para nada alguien agradable.

-¡Bajen! –Gritó desde la cabina Lester -¡ya llegamos!

Era la antepenúltima orden de la mañana; habían sido muchas ese día pero debido al ritmo incrementado que habían tenido, a costa de estar bastante cansados, así que ya quedaba poco para quedar libres. Excepto claro, por la tienda de Steve, pero al menos tendrían más tiempo para descansar antes de ir al segundo trabajo.

Cargar cajas, bajar, subir, pasarle la siguiente a Karl, tener que ayudarlo porque había decidido llevar dos a la vez y había descubierto sus límites físicos, subir nuevamente, bajar la tercera.

Probablemente en el fin de semana harían algo aprovechando todo ese tiempo libre. Entonces se dio cuenta de ese detalle: una parte de él había olvidado esas ansias por lo natural e incluso cotidiano; había vivido un éxodo problemático y había sufrido tener que estar afuera, sin saber si en cualquier momento el camión en el que iba con los refugiados podría ser atacado por cazadores, y había llegado destrozado a Atlanta para perder lo poco que tenía por unas copas en un bar, pero gracias a Lester había vuelto a ser esa persona que podía no tener que temer por su vida cada día, o al menos no tanto como entonces: se rio pensando que así probablemente vivía antes de que tuviese que huir.

Pero todavía se preguntaba: qué impulsaba a Lester a ayudarlos así; no sólo a él, sino a toda la pandilla. Sólo pudo intuir que fuera lo que fuera, le hacía valorarlo más todavía.

Lester y Kenneth terminaron el papeleo de firmas para confirmar la transacción, por lo cual ambos fueron llamados de vuelta al camión, no sin antes darse cuenta Dom de que una chica le saludaba con la mano desde la entrada del restaurant: era Rita, la mesera del restaurant.

Le saludó de vuelta y luego se subió al camión para partir.

Recordó las bromas que le había hecho Karl al respecto, aunque no pudo negar ese hecho mientras el camión partía para ir al siguiente destino: Rita era linda y agradable.

Quizá era hora de dar el paso.

Recordó a Jennifer en ese momento, y de lo último que le había dicho.

¿Tan malo era para esas cosas?

-Ahora viene la carnicería de los hermanos Wyatt –dijo entonces Karl, sacando bruscamente a Dom de sus pensamientos, dejándolo incluso fuera de guardia –ese se lleva toda la carne que queda

Dom lo vio fijamente, mientras de fondo escuchaban el motor del camión y el sonido de la ciudad, compuesto de conversaciones y mensajes que salían de los altavoces a cargo de los militares de la zona.

-Has cambiado estos últimos días –dijo Dom -… para bien, claro

Karl lo miró extrañado, intentando descifrar los indicios de su amigo, aunque según su expresión no tardó en entender el mensaje.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –Le respondió –está bien, cuando tengamos un rato a solas te lo diré… de hecho planeaba decírtelo desde antes… por ahora saquemos la carne

Dieron las doce y media para cuando finalmente terminaron las órdenes del día; agotados y sudados por el calor de primavera los dos se echaron en los asientos de la cabina y tan sólo se quedaron ahí, dormitando casi todo el viaje de vuelta.

Aunque al volver al hogar de la pandilla pudieron notar algo: Tyler y Tom estaban discutiendo agresivamente en el patio común, y bastó que pareciera que iban a pasar a los golpes para que Lester rápidamente se bajara del camión e interviniera entre los dos, deteniéndolos e imponiéndose entre ellos.

-¡Si terminan a golpes yo mismo los echaré de este lugar! –gritó Lester

Dom quedó confundido viendo lo que acababa de pasar; Tom era un tanto encendido cuando se trataba de conflictos, pero definitivamente no conocía esa faceta de Tyler, considerándolo una persona calmada y de pocas palabras durante todo el tiempo que había estado ahí: verlo discutiendo y a punto de pasar a los golpes le pareció tan foráneo que lo descolocó un poco.

-¡No permitiré que nadie me diga qué mierda tengo que hacer con mi vida! –gritó Tom, para hacer un gesto con el brazo e irse del lugar, saliendo por la reja

Lester entonces miró a Tyler, buscando respuestas al respecto, pero este último sólo hizo un gruñido para luego irse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Dom y Karl observaron todo en silencio desde el camión, bajando sólo habiendo pasado varios segundos; Lester se quedó en el patio en silencio, para luego tras dar un suspiro ir por el almuerzo.

-Disculpa si me estoy entrometiendo –le dijo Dom, mientras los tres comían en la mesa –pero ¿tienes una idea de lo que pasó entre los dos?

Lester lo miró en silencio, para luego echarse un pedazo de pollo a la boca y masticarlo: Dom hizo lo mismo comprendiendo sólo una cosa: Lester no le respondería fuera la que fuera la respuesta.

-¡Nos vamos! –avisó Dom al rato de terminado el almuerzo, alistándose con Karl ya en la reja

Tres puntos de control los separaban de la tienda de Steve, pero en el trayecto entre el segundo y el tercero, pudieron ver a una persona corriendo desesperadamente siendo perseguida por unos soldados.

-¡Está infectado! –gritó uno de los soldados, avisándole a los que estaban más adelante

La gente que estaba en el lugar de inmediato se alejó de la vía por la que iba aquella persona: todavía no era un corredor, para nada, pero si lo que decían los soldados era cierto pronto lo sería.

Aquella persona los pasó, y al menos él sólo pudo ignorarlo sin detener el paso, pero a los pocos segundos escuchó varios tiros y ciertos gritos de espanto: involuntariamente se volteó para ver y pudo ver a aquella persona en el suelo sangrando e intentando moverse, para luego ver a un soldado aproximarse y dispararle en la cabeza; varios soldados se ubicaron en el lugar y trajeron una camilla para llevarse el cuerpo y deshacerse de él.

Hacía tiempo que no veía un infectado en ese lugar; ¿y si los brotes resurgían? Pero también podía ser simplemente que esa persona tuvo la mala fortuna de llevarse mal con un soldado, y que ese soldado simplemente hubiera dicho que estaba infectado para que los demás lo ayudaran a deshacerse de él. Pero qué podía hacer al respecto: era sólo un ciudadano más de ese lugar, y por fin tenía una buena vida, pensó: si se volvía a preocupar terminaría en bares a diario como antes aun cuando su vida finalmente hubiera dado un giro; sería una vergüenza para él y un insulto a Lester.

Entonces se decidió: apenas tuviera la oportunidad iría a ver a Rita.

-Hoy llegan a la hora –les dijo Steve, al verlos en la tienda –es bueno que por fin se estén dando cuenta de que eso cuenta

Dom y Karl no supieron bien cómo responder a eso, haciendo un gesto de risa solamente, para entrar a la tienda.

Entonces ambos notaron algo, y Dom sobre todo notó algo más sobre ello.

Aquella chica estaba ahí, revisando las cajas con cierto nivel de concentración inusual, analizando meticulosamente los contenidos. Sí, era ella sin dudas.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos, girando la cabeza para verlos durante unos segundos con una expresión de total desinterés, y luego volver a su tarea anterior.

-Oh, ¿ella? –Dijo Steve, para luego llamarla con la mano; ella se resistió al principio pero finalmente se acercó a los tres –ella es Julie, y desde hoy trabajará con ustedes… Julie, ellos son Dom y Karl… puede que te den problemas pero son buenos chicos

Dom hizo lo posible por hacer como que no la conocía, pese a que eso era cierto parcialmente, y extendió la mano de forma cortes.

-Soy Dom, gusto en conocerte

Julie, ahora sabía su nombre, sólo lo miró y no le dio la mano.

-Puede ser un tanto aislada para sus cosas… -interrumpió Steve, viendo la situación –pero con el tiempo la conocerán

Pudo notar entonces una mirada de Julie hacia los dos como diciéndoles que no sería así, pero al instante siguiente notó un cambio brusco en su expresión, como si hubiera recordado algo en ese momento que finalmente hiciera que extendiera su mano y sostuviera la suya, completando el saludo.

-Julie… mucho… gusto

-Y yo soy Karl –dijo su amigo, extendiendo rápidamente la suya

Julie titubeó en cuanto a si darle o no la mano a él, observándolo en silencio por unos segundos, pero eventualmente también lo saludó sin mayor emoción en su cara. Dom sólo pudo reírse por dentro.

-Julie aún no está familiarizada con el lugar, así que está aprendiendo en donde están las cosas… si requiere ayuda agradecería que se la dieran

-Querrás decir que es mejor que se la demos... –comentó Karl –digo… tú eres el jefe… nosotros…

-Cállate –le dijo Dom –empecemos

Tal y como pudo esperar no sólo de ella, sino de cualquier nuevo, gran parte del trabajo del día lo hicieron ellos dos, más que nada indicándole a ella cuando necesitaba algo que estuviera muy lejos de la vitrina; como toda novata sería la ayudante, aunque pudo notar que ella no se molestó con serlo, o al menos no tanto como para dejarlo notar. Las horas pasaron y finalmente llegaron al cierre.

-Ya puedes irte, Julie –dijo Steve al llegar, sabiendo que probablemente ella no estaba al tanto de ese detalle –yo soy el que cierra el local, así que pueden irse

Julie lo miró en silencio, para luego hacer una seña de despedida con la mano, dirigida únicamente a Steve, e irse del lugar caminando. Dom y Karl la observaron yéndose en un pequeño silencio incómodo.

-¿Siempre es así de callada? –preguntó Karl

-No es mala persona –respondió el dueño –pero sí: por lo general es callada

Una chica callada: así era mejor, si es que iba a trabajar con ella de ahora en adelante, pensó.

-Esa Julie sí que era bonita –comentó Karl mientras caminaban de vuelta

-Desiste –le respondió Dom, recordando el día anterior –hace unos días compró en la tienda y yo la atendí… no creo que tengas una oportunidad con ella

-Eso es cruel, hermano, aunque tampoco es que me importe

-No te sientas, que lo mismo va para mí

-Como si fueras a hablarle siquiera…

-Mejor cállate y camina

Pudo ver en el camino a una persona forzada contra la pared mientras un soldado pasaba el escáner sobre él esperando la respuesta del aparato. Ya eran dos ese día: quizá realmente los brotes empezaban a aumentar y eso era peligroso: un breve temblor pasó por la parte trasera de su cuello pensando en eso. Mejor era no pensar en eso, no si quería llegar a su casa a salvo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a un corredor, y era mejor así.

-¡Dom! ¡Corre! –le gritó aquella voz protectora femenina

Había gritos por todas partes, tanto humanos como aquellos poseídos de una ira tal que delataba a los infectados iniciales. Su madre estaba sujetando la puerta para evitar que entrasen, mientras que su padre bajaba de las escaleras producto de los gritos que lo habían despertado para poder ayudarlos.

Entonces despertó y pudo ver su cuarto: no sabía bien qué hora era pero claramente era tarde, probablemente entre las tres y las cinco.

Eran las cuatro y media, vio en el reloj. Se levantó, notando que estaba un tanto sudado, pese a que se había bañado antes de dormir y no pudo sino pensar en aquel sueño: no pudo evitar salir al patio para refrescarse un poco, sentándose en una de las sillas que usaban para comer.

Pensó de nuevo en el sueño, dándose cuenta de cómo era un recuerdo de su pasado, sólo que como todo sueño, está formado en parte por nuestros recuerdos y por nuestro propio subconsciente.

En realidad su padre no había bajado nunca por las escaleras, porque había muerto antes de eso.

Pero él ya había tenido edad suficiente para ayudar, y en su estupidez había elegido ser niño cuando no sólo podía ser adulto, sino que tenía que serlo. Su padre no tenía la culpa.

Entonces por qué mierda lo había imaginado bajando a salvarlos; por qué mierda quería limpiar sus culpas. Le daba rabia y sólo podía mirar al suelo intentando perderse en la oscuridad de la tierra prohibida de luz debido a las murallas de la entrada.

-¿No puedes dormir? –escuchó la voz de Lester

Pero no, no estaba nadie a su lado; estaba todo en su cabeza.

Ya había superado lo de Chattanooga, entonces por qué todavía recordaba eso. Quizá superar y olvidar no eran lo mismo. Sacudió su cabeza y sólo pensó que tenía que preocuparse por el presente, y el hecho de que no estaba solo, pese a que a esa hora todos estuviesen durmiendo.

Pero antes de volver a dormir pensó en otra cosa: qué tal si aquello que lo frenaba no había sido originado por lo que había pasado entonces; qué tal si simplemente siempre había sido así.

Que todos se fueran a la mierda, al menos hasta que quedara dormido nuevamente.

Se lamentó al día siguiente al notar que, debido a que ella había permanecido en la mesa, Rita no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo cual no alcanzó a saludarla; mucho menos a hablarle para invitarla a algún lado.

Pero también se preguntó si habría sido capaz de decirle eso.

-El fin de semana pasado conocí a una chica –le comentó Karl mientras iban camino a la tienda de Steve, ya en la tarde –y creo que por fin la he encontrado, ¿sabes?

Eso explicaba su comportamiento más proactivo: quería cambiar, y la verdad le hacía feliz saber que eso estaba pasando; el inútil y holgazán Karl estaba mejorando en su vida gracias a que creía encontrar a la persona indicada.

-Todavía no somos nada, pero hacía tiempo que no había pasado una tarde así

Y entonces se sintió un tanto incómodo, porque recordó a Jen: ¿por qué él no había cambiado? ¿Era culpa de ella? ¿O de él? Pero si preguntaba por lo que había pasado en ese entonces, asumía que había sido así desde antes del incidente. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando.

-Julie –dijo Dom en un momento, sin pensar mucho eso más que una orden en el trabajo -¿puedes alcanzarme las cajas de tomates?

Ella lo observó con la misma expresión del día anterior, para ir hacia el lugar en donde estaban las frutas y llevarle la caja de madera, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra en todo el proceso.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Karl, al ver que Dom había tomado un tiempo para sentarse en una de las sillas cerca de los estantes -¿ya estás cansado?

Dom lo observó, notando esa expresión en su cara: si se hubiera tomado más tiempo para analizarla en el pasado se habría dado cuenta el mismo día lunes a primera hora que algo en él había cambiado, y secretamente deseó poder ver esa expresión en su rostro al despertar por las mañana; incluso las sonrisas eran diferentes.

-Nada, Karl –le respondió para ponerse de pie –y estoy feliz por tu fin de semana

Él le sonrió, y ambos volvieron al trabajo, alertados por un cliente que había llegado.

No obstante al volver a la casa pudieron notar que Tyler no se encontraba, y al menos Dom pudo decir con certeza que eso no era normal, al menos no ese día, notando a Lester sentado en una de las sillas del patio, pensativo y sin hacer nada más. Era claro: por lo general Tyler estaba arreglando su camión o sentado en una de las sillas, ubicándose cerca de una de las paredes, todo eso salvo aquél día anterior en el cual había discutido con Tom.

Quiso preguntarle lo obvio a Lester pero inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado en el almuerzo al preguntarle sobre el mismo tema y desistió de hacerle cualquier pregunta al respecto, simplemente yendo a su cuarto tras despedirse de Karl.

Por la mañana siguiente pudo despertar temprano con el sonido del motor del camión para, al salir, darse cuenta que Tyler había vuelto: Lester fue el primero en acercarse a él furioso interrumpiendo su desayuno y rompiendo con eso su ritmo de la mañana de trabajo.

-¿Qué haces regresando recién? ¿Dónde estabas?

Tyler se bajó del camión y encendiendo un cigarrillo se fue a su cuarto sin decirle nada a Lester ni a nadie.

Lester no lo soportó.

-¡Abre ahora! –Gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta -¡abre en este mismo instante!

La puerta no se movió.

-¡Abre ahora o yo mismo te echaré de acá!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y todos pudieron ver a Tyler con una expresión fría y resuelta en su rostro dirigida al anciano, tras lo cual empezó a caminar sin decirle nada a nadie y se fue por la reja principal. Lester no dijo nada en todo el proceso, así como todos en el lugar. Dom sólo pudo observar todo desde la puerta de su cuarto.

Julie no fue ese día al trabajo donde Steve.


	5. Capítulo 4 -Sábado

**Capítulo 4 -Sábado**

Tu vida no es tan grandiosa, pensó.

No, tu vida es bastante buena comparado al infierno que otros pasan a diario.

¿Entonces qué te pasa?

Despertó sudando en su cama, notando lo incómodo que estaba por el calor de primavera; pronto ya dejaría de dormir tapado siquiera y tendría que ir así si quería poder descansar todo lo que había hecho durante la semana.

Se levantó pensando que debían ser alrededor de las diez de la mañana; a lo más las once.

Era sábado, día en que no tenía trabajo

La luz del día le hizo doler los ojos de inmediato al salir; por lo general en los días de semana estaba tan apresurado por salir a tiempo y no atrasarse con los envíos que no se daba cuenta siquiera de eso, pero ahora que tenía un poco de paz así fuera por dos días podía detenerse para notar ese tipo de cosas.

No: si así fuera lo habría notado antes, el fin de semana anterior, o el anterior.

-¡Hola Dom! –Le gritó Karl desde la mesa, mientras se preparaba un pan -¡ven a acompañarme!

Sacudió su cabeza, le hizo una seña con la mano y fue a sentarse a desayunar.

-Esto… ¿me acompañarías más tarde? –le dijo Karl mientras comían

-¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó Dom, masticando un pedazo de pan

-¿Tan lento estás hoy? –Respondió él, riendo –te la voy a presentar, amigo mío

Recordó entonces que Karl había conocido a una chica el fin de semana pasado y que le había hablado hacía dos días de ella, o al menos la había mencionado en medio de las entregas.

-Tenía planeado ir a los bolos con Gene –respondió Dom –pero creo que puedo aplazarlo si esa algo así de especial

-¡Eres el mejor!

No podía mentirse: se sentía mal y no sabía bien el porqué, pero sabía que ese sentimiento era reciente y algo lo había causado: quizá había sido el sueño que había tenido, o su repentina manera de pensar más de la cuenta.

Quizá todo era culpa de aquella rubia maleducada, pensó en broma.

Recordó que ella no había ido al trabajo el día anterior, y que Steve no supo cómo explicar la ausencia.

-Quizá tuvo algo que hacer –se excusó entonces –al menos ya están acostumbrados a trabajar los dos

Steve era alguien bueno pensó, recordando cuando se había preocupado de avisarle a Tyler que fuera por ellos después del cierre de la tienda, y no echaría a Julie por una falla.

Entonces se acordó de Tyler: vio hacia los lados para ver su camión, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte; no sabía si al final había vuelto el día anterior, o si había vuelto esa mañana, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle a Lester, porque presentía que más que ira el anciano podría estar lleno de tristeza.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, Karl –le avisó –volveré a almorzar; comemos y me llevas con ella

-¡Te estaré esperando!

Pasó al cuarto de Gene para avisarle que no podrían ir a los bolos, para luego bañarse, vestirse y salir a la calle.

Se preocupó al ver a dos soldados apagando a una persona en el suelo: estaba infectada, y pensó que era bastante probable que hubiera un nuevo brote a esas alturas. Recordó que hacía mucho tiempo había leído en un libro de una enfermedad que había acabado con muchos millones de personas y que amenazó al mundo entero, y no pudo sino sentir que estaba en un mundo bastante parecido a ese, en donde a diario moría gente. Pero no recordó el nombre de aquella enfermedad, por lo cual sólo siguió caminando agradeciendo no haber sido el pobre infectado.

Quizá tendría que empezar a buscar la forma de conseguir una máscara de gas, sólo por si acaso… qué molestia. Día a día podía morir de tantas formas, pero ahí estaba con su buena vida.

Siguió caminando.

Fue en ese momento en que la vio caminando con una bolsa en la mano izquierda: esa figura delineada y delgada con el cabello rubio: era reconocible instantáneamente en esa ciudad definitivamente, y ambos estaban caminando directamente el uno al otro por la misma calle en sentidos opuestos.

Ella también se dio cuenta, recordándolo de la tienda, pero sólo le dirigió la mirada por un par de segundos, para luego pasar de largo sin siquiera saludar.

Su expresión estaba apagada como siempre, y sintió la urgencia de hablarle, decirle fuera lo que fuera, pero detenerla.

-… Espera –le dijo finalmente, volteándose para que su voz llegara a sus oídos

Pero por supuesto ella lo ignoró y siguió de largo, generando una distancia que le imposibilitó por mecanismos sociales normales el poder alcanzarla nuevamente: había sido consciente y a propósito.

Miró hacia el cielo, y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, dejó ir todo su aliento en un gran suspiro, tanto por rabia, como por desesperanza respecto a esa extraña con la cual tendría que convivir si el lunes reanudaba su asistencia en la tienda.

Y pensar que era tan bella, como una muñeca que incluso sin arreglarse demasiado brillaba entre todo lo gris de esa ciudad… no, no brillaba. No brillaba, era como una ampolleta que se suponía tenía que brillar, pero estaba apagada, pero era una ampolleta apagada eso significaba que alguna vez había estado encendida, y que de hecho podía volver a encenderse.

O quizá era una vela que se había extinguido.

Sacudió su cabeza: estaba pensando demasiado en una molestia que acababa de ignorarlo.

Pero antes de darse cuenta de que se había detenido, llegó a la idea de que había olvidado el destino al que tenía planeado caminar hasta que llegase la hora de almorzar: qué fastidio pensó, y empezó a caminar marcha atrás, volviendo sus pasos de vuelta a su casa, pues no tenía otro lugar donde ir ahí. Ni siquiera cuando abrió la reja para entrar pudo recordar bien cuál había sido su objetivo al salir: quizá sólo había querido hacer pasar el tiempo hasta poder comer y luego salir con Karl; su amigo le había dicho que más tarde irían juntos a verla, pero Dom había asumido que sería después de almuerzo: quizá sí, quizá había querido hacer pasar el tiempo rápido ese día.

-Hola… mi nombre es… Ashley…

Era un tanto baja, delgada y con un cabello castaño levemente ondulado, con un rostro que la hacía ver más joven de lo que era, teniendo ya veinte años, y con una timidez que hacía juego con su apariencia inocente: ésa era la novia de Karl.

-Pasé la prueba de fuego –le dijo su amigo –sus padres me aceptaron… en especial él

Quizá no habían tenido muchas opciones para elegir en primer lugar, pensó Dom, pero si ambos estaban bien juntos que así fuera: hasta hacía buena pareja con la personalidad liviana de Karl.

-Karl se puede comportar como un estúpido a veces –le dijo a Ashley –pero perdónalo, no lo puede controlar

Incluso con su timidez Ash consiguió una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras Karl se reía quizá dejando en claro que luego se vengaría por esa broma, pero para Dom no podía ser mejor su caso, y si Karl estaba por fin saliendo de su forma de vida estacionaria mejor para él, y esa chica había sido quien lo había ayudado.

-La conocí en un restaurant –le comentó Karl mientras volvían, a eso de las seis –yo estaba comiendo tranquilamente, y la vi en medio de todas las personas que ahí estaban… fue raro, como si estuviera predeterminado que la viera… creo que por eso pensé que realmente la había encontrado… hasta ayer no éramos sino amigos

Dom recordó que el día anterior Karl había salido rápidamente después del almuerzo para hacer un 'asunto' que tenía pendiente, volviendo a tiempo para ir a la tienda: ahí había decidido dar el paso.

-Estaba un tanto nervioso… ¡pero aceptó!

-Estoy feliz por ti, Karl

Dieron cerca de las siete para cuando volvieron a la casa; el toque de queda sería dentro de poco, e intuyó que los demás estarían en el patio matando el tiempo de alguna forma como podían durante las noches, quedando las calles en completo control de los militares: desde el toque de queda en adelante, existir físicamente en las calles ya era un delito grave.

Y al llegar pudo notar que en efecto era así: Gene, Tom, Lester y George estaban jugando cartas en la mesa del patio, mientras de fondo se escuchaba la radio con una música de un grupo que probablemente hacía mucho tiempo había muerto: sabían que en unas horas más incluso eso estaría prohibido y tendrían que ir a dormir.

Notó entonces que, mientras abría la reja para entrar, pudo recordar para qué había salido en la mañana: había querido ir a ver a Rita al restaurant de Steve, tal y como se había resuelto antes.

Tuvo entre una risa y un lamento notando que ya era imposible verla ese día, y que de todos modos ya no estaría en el lugar de Kenneth, así que decidió ir a verla al día siguiente, pero esa reacción fue rápidamente borrada de su centro de atención al notar el detalle: Tyler no estaba en el lugar por ningún lado. Se empezó a preocupar.

-¿De verdad quieres preguntarme eso? –le respondió Tom cuando Dom fue con él en busca de respuestas en cuanto a aquella discusión que habían tenido antes de que Tyler se fuera, aprovechando que Tom había salido de la mesa, yendo a la puerta de su cuarto, fumando un cigarrillo, probablemente por haber perdido demasiadas veces seguidas –tuvimos una discusión… él se puso insistente… ya sabes esa mierda

-Pero ¿de qué discutían?

-¿También quieres ser un juez? No necesito de más entrometidos por esta semana –le respondió, para entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta

No lo notó, pero Lester lo estaba observando desde la mesa.

-¡Al parecer este esta es mi noche! –exclamó Gene, debido a sus reiteradas victorias; apostaban tarjetas de racionamiento, aunque nunca como para generar disputas o perjudicar a alguno del grupo; de cualquier forma el que ganaba se podía costear unas pocas cosas más al día siguiente, y eso era suficiente para que jugaran además de sólo para pasar el tiempo

-Me rindo por hoy –dijo George, para pararse de la mesa –no quiero acabar sin techo

-Supongo mi racha se acabó, así que no tengo nada que hacer acá –comentó Lester, dejando las cartas en la mesa

Dom se rio, viendo la expresión de Gene al darse cuenta de que no quedaba nadie con quien jugar, para luego negar con la cabeza cuando éste le indicó a él si quería jugar unas partidas.

-No, gracias, no quiero arruinar tu racha –le respondió Dom –además tengo algo que hacer

Ya estaba preocupado, y eso era suficiente para levantar la pared que había creado para no molestarlo, para no molestar a Lester, y tras eso fue a golpear la puerta de su cuarto, en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Si alguien debería responderte eso es Tom –le dijo Lester, para su lástima –pero no te preocupes en salir: yo ya lo estoy buscando en la ciudad… espero que esté bien

Dom lo miró, entendiendo por una parte que Lester efectivamente se sentía mal al respecto pese a los gritos que le había dicho, puesto que obviamente Tyler había sido como él cuando Lester lo había encontrado: Lester había formado ese grupo y ver a alguien irse no era fácil, y en virtud de eso quería guardar silencio y dejarlo en su búsqueda que justamente consideraba más de él que de nadie más, pero por otra parte tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir e ir a buscarlo aunque los soldados le pusieran una bala en la cabeza por estar fuera después de las horas permitidas.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no pudo salir ni aunque pensara en eso más que nada en el mundo, y trabajando la idea sólo podía llegar a una conclusión: era un cobarde.

No: tenía que hacer algo, pero ahí estaba sin hacer nada, en su cama, esperando a dormirse como si fuera cualquier otro día; no supo si fue por Lester, por Tyler o por él mismo, pero a los minutos después se encontró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Tom, en medio de la noche.

Golpeó la puerta una vez, pero no escuchó ningún ruido del otro lado.

La golpeó nuevamente, pero nada.

Por favor, aparece.

No creyó que podría dormir bien esa noche si lo siguiente que hacía era volver a su cuarto: golpeó una tercera vez.

Escuchó pasos, y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Quién…? ¿Dom? ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Tom, al verlo, un tanto molesto porque eran cerca de las doce de la noche

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Es por lo…? Eres molesto… pero creo que mañana con tiempo podría decírtelo

Dom se detuvo.

-Preferiría que fuera ahora

-¿Ahora? Ahora quiero dormir

-Por favor… Tom, por favor

Lo miró con extrañeza e incredulidad, pero finalmente dejando un suspiro de resignación lo dejó entrar.

Nunca había entrado al cuarto de Tom; de hecho nunca había entrado a ninguno, siendo cada uno el territorio de quien lo tenía y de nadie más, y una especie de respeto silencioso que no necesito palabras ni papeles para firmarse se impuso entre ellos y cada uno jamás se pasó de más en cuanto a eso, por lo cual una parte de él se sintió un tanto extraño al entrar ahí, conociendo por primera vez el lugar. Era un tanto desordenado, comparado al menos a su cuarto: Dom si tenía algo era que era irremediablemente no en exceso ordenado, pero detestaba ver desorden o cosas innecesarias en el suelo o los muebles, por lo cual pudo elegir ese punto de comparación pero tomarlo nada más como algo subjetivo: probablemente así era el común de cuartos en el mundo.

Pudo ver a Tom sacar una botella de cerveza y ofrecerle un poco: Dom desistió, y sólo pudo observarlo sacar un vaso, llenarlo, y tomarlo casi de una vez, luego de eso un silencio se apoderó del cuarto, pero Dom pudo saber qué clase de silencio era ése: el silencio que precedía inevitablemente algo.

Tom se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

-Voy a ser padre

Dom guardó silencio, en parte por sorpresa y en parte porque estaba ahogado en sus propios pensamientos al respecto.

-Soy un idiota, ¿no? Rompí la primera regla no escrita en esta ciudad: si apenas puedes cuidar tu espalda, ni pienses en cuidar la de otros

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Te lo acabo de decir… fui un idiota, un idiota que pensó en lo pueril que era la vida cada día pensando que eventualmente podríamos tener más allá de nuestras propias espaldas cuidadas, más allá de nuestras vidas aseguradas… eso no existe, Dom… jamás podremos estar seguros de nada… y nos convencemos de que hay momentos de estabilidad e inestabilidad… que en los momentos de estabilidad podemos desarrollarnos y crecer… pero siempre tendremos altos y bajos, y al menos acá en esos bajos todo puede pasar, hasta lo más aterrador posible… los niños hoy en día viven las peores infancias posibles, si es que siquiera consiguen sobrevivir a ellas… los padres no son más que suicidas en espera y el mundo sigue girando como si nada, porque esto pasa todos los días… porque ya es parte de nosotros

-¿Y cómo justifica eso tener un hijo?

-Porque fui el idiota que pensó en ir contra eso… se supone que soy un héroe, porque quiero romper ese ciclo y demostrar que podía ser un buen padre y podía criar a un niño en este mundo… pero la verdad no fue para nada así: en medio de mi estupidez mandé a la mierda todo lo que me importaba y solamente seguí porque me dio la gana… no quise ir contra la corriente, no quise remediar nada… no quise tener un hijo, Dom… no quiero un hijo

-¿Lester lo sabe?

-Sí, pero creo que está incluso más confundido que yo… verás… ella me odia… y siempre me odió… y yo le mentí para que siguiera odiándome… cree que el niño es todo para mí, y quiere separarme de él… su padre tiene contactos y quiere hacerme sufrir quitándome a mi hijo… pero la verdad yo lo planeé todo después de saber que estaba embarazada… no quiero a ese niño en mi vida jamás… y mi plan funcionó tal y como yo quería

-¿Es por esto que peleaste con Tyler? –preguntó Dom, sabiendo de antemano que lo que acababa de oír no era totalmente justificable siquiera, bajo ningún valor ético o moral

-Él quiere que la busque… que me reúna con ella, y que crie al hijo… ¿lo entiendes no? ¿Lo entiendes?... Me está pidiendo que cometa suicidio

Dom lo miró.

-¿Lo entiendes o no?

Silencio incómodo entre ambos, en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto.

-No lo entiendes

-… No como tú lo entiendes

Tenía que encontrar a Tyler, y con esa idea se puso de pie para irse a dormir: menos mal que el día siguiente sería domingo, pues lo usaría en su totalidad para buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta, estuviese donde estuviese. Pero antes de irse del cuarto escuchó su voz por última vez esa noche.

-No te vayas con la idea equivocada, Dom: si decides buscarla hasta saber quién es y le dices eso te mataré

Dom dejó el cuarto sin decir palabra alguna y volvió a su cama a dormir: mañana a primera hora saldría a buscar a Tyler, y luego se preocuparía por ver qué hacer respecto a Tom, aunque una parte dentro de él le decía claramente: no hagas nada.

Tener un hijo no podía ser un suicidio, pensó, bajo ningún motivo: Tom estaba cegado por algo, y no supo si fue por curiosidad o por él, pero decidió también descubrir qué era aquello que lo cegaba; 'egoísmo' era una respuesta demasiado fácil después de todo, pensó.

Y cuando ya se estaba quedando dormido sólo tuvo una idea en su cabeza al respecto: él no podía haber sido el suicidio de sus padres.


End file.
